


Sad Song

by AutumnButters



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: For without Eddie,He was a sad song
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sad Song

_You and I..._

Richie laughed as him and Eddie fought over the spot in the hammock, the two brunettes throwing insults back at eachother. The lanky boy gave him a gaint grin once they both got settle, admiring how the rays of sun hit the short boy's face. 

"What you looking at?"

_We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky..._

"Nothing." 

Richie grinned as he watched Eddie roll his eyes and stare back down at the water infront of them. The two boys on the cliff hanging out by themselves, the other of the losers busy with other. The two had trying to get the other to jump off the cliff, Richie finally working up the courage to just-

Plop.

_With you, I'm alive..._

"YOU FUCKTARD!"

Eddie laughed as the two biked quickly down the road, hearing Sonia yell after the two. The shorts wearing kid then biking around Richie who was grinning brightly. The two having almost successfully sneaking Eddie out of the house before getting caught.

"SHE'S GONNA FUCKEN KILL ME!"

_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide...._

"Fuck me."

Eddie whispered, his eyes widening as he laid eyes on Richie Toizer. A man he hadn't seen in 27 years- someone he didn't know- so why did... Why did his heart hurt? Why was his head spinning? Why did he feel so happy? He had a wife!? The average sized man shook his head, giving the comedian a weak smile before stepping forward, speaking quietly.

"Hey."

_Without you, I feel broke-_

"Eddie..."

_Without you, I feel like half of a whole-_

"We caN'T LEAVE HIM!"

_Without you, I got no hand to hold-_

" **STOP**! EDDIE!"

_Without you I feel torn..._

_Like a sand in a storm..._

**"EDDIE! NO! LET ME GO!"**

_Without you..._

_I'm just a sad song..._

  
A soft pained smile appeared on his lips as he stared down at the small carving. The small carving that held a bigger meaning... Something to show his love for him...

For, without Eddie-

**R+E**

He was just a sad song...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments I'll think about posting more one shots


End file.
